Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Heath Herring 3
The fight was Nogueira's debut into the UFC. Going into the heavyweight fight, Nogueira was two years older, had a one-inch height disadvantage, a nineteen-pound weight disadvantage, and a one-inch reach advantage. The referee was Yves Lavigne. The first round began and the fighters came out and didn't touch gloves. Herring threw a leg kick. Nogueira ducked under a strike, clinched, took Herring down and went to side control. Herring struggled to his feet with four minutes remaining. Nogueira landed two hard strikes and backed Herring up. Herring tried a high kick. They exchanged strikes. Herring tried another head kick. They clinched, but Herring broke it. Herring landed a leg kick and backed up. Nogueira landed a knee. Nogueira staggered Herring with a straight strike and tried for a flying knee. Nogueira landed another quick left jab. Herring's nose was bloodied up at this point in the first round. Nogueira landed another quick jab. They clinched and Nogueira landed a good knee. The momentum began to become apparent. Nogueira landed another good knee. Another knee. They clinched against the cage. Nogueira broke the clinch. Herring landed a head kick as Nogueira shot in for a takedown and staggered Nogueira. He began ground-and-pounding. Herring stood up and Lavigne stood Nogueira up. Nogueira was hurt again though and put down. Herring didn't go in for the kill though and the first round ended. Rogan shrieked about 'what a missed oppurtunity'. Nogueira looked really wobbly even on the way back to his corner. Rogan shrieked once more about 'a missed oppurtunity'. The second round began. They circled. Herring looked slightly gassed at this point. Herring landed a leg kick. Nogueira looked visibly cautious now, as Goldberg noted. Nogueira landed a quick jab. Herring landed a leg kick. Herring tried for another head kick, and then again a few seconds later. Three minutes remained. Nogueira went for and got the takedown, and transitioned to side control. Nogueira transitioned to mount quickly and then he got Herring's back. Herring rolled on top into Nogueira's full guard. Herring stood up. Nogueira landed a jab to Herring's forehead and then another and staggered him. Herring looked extremely gassed now. One minute remained. Herring landed a leg kick. Nogueira pushed forward with nothing landing really. They clinched with ten seconds left and Nogueira tossed Herring down, throwing hard strikes and elbows from the top. Rogan stated that Herring 'clearly won the first round' and that 'you gotta give to the second round to Minotauro'. The third round began. Herring threw strikes early, looking extremely gassed still. Nogueira landed a hard jab. Herring landed a leg kick. Nogueira went for the takedown, moving quickly to side control and pushing Herring against the fence, utilizing his elbows. Nogueira rolled and got Herring's back. Herring rolled right into the rear-naked choke and Nogueira sank it in. Herring fought out of it, rolling on top of Nogueira and into Nogueira's guard. Nogueira tried for a kimura on Herring's left arm. Herring rolled out violently. Nogueira simply got his back again. Herring pushed to his feet but fell to his knees before getting back up. His hands hung low at his sides for several seconds. Herring landed a body kick. His hands were completely down. Nogueira landed two big shots, including a right that sent Herring flinching. They clinched agains tthe cage. Herring landed a big shot and backed away from it. Herring landed a body kick. Nogueira landed a good knee and backed Herring into the fence. Nogueira landed another good knee and Herring tried for a head kick and missed. Nogueira landed another knee and kept pushing forward. The third round and the fight ended. 29-28 was the score of all judges, with a unanimous decision victory going to Nogueira.